Armadilha de Lâmina
As , são obstáculos recorrentes na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. Estas armadilhas com espinhos são situadas nos cantos das salas. Elas geralmente se parecem com caixas simples, geralmente de cor cinza, com espinhos afiados de todos os lados. Quando Link entra em uma sala, ele ativa as armadilhas, as quais voam em direção à porta para o empalar com os seus espinhos. Isso elimina a possibilidade de ele permanecer na entrada tempo o suficiente para avaliar a situação em um determinado ambiente. Algumas Armadilhas de Lâmina seguem caminhos predefinidos. As Armadilhas de Lâmina não podem ser destruídas na maioria dos jogos. No entanto, as Armadilhas em The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess pode ser destruídas, embora com assistência. Aparições The Legend of Zelda As Armadilhas de Lâmina só aparecem dentro das masmorras. Elas possuem um detector de movimento de quatro direções, o qual, quando ativado, envia a armadilha se arrastando pelo chão. A armadilha se retrai ao esbarrar em um objeto sólido ou na parede. Se acertado, Link perde um coração inteiro, o que as torna uma ameaça considerável no início do jogo. A maioria das armadilhas são colocadas nos cantos das salas das masmorras, enquanto algumas ficam no meio da sala. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past As Armadilhas de Lâmina neste jogo são semelhantes as do primeiro jogo, mas quase sempre deslizam automaticamente. Algumas também se mantém fixas no lugar e servem apenas como obstáculos, muitas vezes em salas de chefe e em salas com pisos que se movem. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening As Armadilhas de Lâmina novamente possuem um detector de movimento de quatro direções. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time e The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask As Armadilhas de Lâmina deslizam para frente e para trás automaticamente, ou por vezes deslizam em círculos ou outros padrões estabelecidos. Sua velocidade de movimento difere de masmorra para masmorra. Em Ocarina of Time, Link pode encontrá-los na Pista de Boliche Bombchu, na Caverna dos Dodongos, na Caverna de Gelo, no Templo da Água, no Templo das Sombras, no Templo do Espírito, no Campo de Treinamento Gerudo e no Castelo de Ganon. Em Majora's Mask, as Armadilhas de Lâmina são encontradas Abaixo do Poço. Pode-se distinguir quando uma Armadilha de Lâmina está nas proximidades pelo som metálico que fazem quando ativas. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages e The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons As Armadilhas de Lâmina nos jogos Oracle são baseadas nas de Link's Awakening. Elas possuem detectores de movimento ou deslizam em padrões preestabelecidos. Sua cor corresponde a sua velocidade. Os azuis são os comuncs, os verdes são um pouco mais rápido e podem deslizar um através do outro, e os laranja possuem a maior velocidade. Existe também uma Armadilha de Lâmina verde circular no terceiro nível de Oracle of Seasons. Link pode reduzir o dano que ele leva das Armadilhas por usar o Anel da Sorte Verde. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords As Armadilhas de Lâmina são muito semelhantes as dos outros jogos. Elas deslizam pelo chão quando Link se aproxima, como nos outros jogos. Há dois tipos de Armadilhas de Lâmina: aquelas que correm na direção de Link quando ele passa na frente delas, e outras que o perseguem até que ele as pare, por exemplo, colocando um arbusto entre Link e a Armadilha. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap As Armadilhas de Lâmina são oficialmente designadas como Armadilhas neste jogo. Elas existem nas cores azul e verde. As azuis fazem uso de um dispositivo de detecção de movimento e voam na direção de Link se ele cruzar seu caminho. As verdes seguem uma rota predefinida. Elas aparecem exclusivamente em masmorras. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker As Armadilhas de Lâmina só fazer algumas aparições em The Wind Waker. Elas aparecem apenas no Templo do Vento, onde elas deslizam através da sala, fazem uma breve pausa, então deslizam de volta e repetem tudo novamente. Elas podem ser bloqueadas por empurrando um bloco na frente de seus percursos definidos, permitindo que Link passe, apesar de Link pode geralmente se mover rapidamente para passar pelas Armadilhas, excepto em certas salas. As Armadilhas de Lâmina possuem lâminas planas, semelhantes à muitos dos jogos 2D. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures As Armadilhas de Lâmina são quase idênticas as de Four Swords. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess As Armadilhas de Lâmina estão confinadas aos trilhos do Aerodisco, seja nas paredes, ou ao longo do chão, os quais Link não pode utilizar. Este jogo também marca a primeira vez em que as Armadilhas de Lâmina podem realmente ser destruídas. Link não pode fazer isso por conta própria, mas no Templo do Tempo, o martelo da estátua guardiã do Templo pode quebrá-las, juntamente com quase todos as outras armadilhas e obstáculos também encontrados na masmorra. As Armadilhas de Lâmina também aparecem no Castelo de Hyrule e no Patíbulo do Deserto. Durante a batalha com Stallord que ocorre no deserto, as Armadilhas podem derrubar Link dos trilhos que ele se encontra. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass As Armadilhas de Lâmina são encontradas no Templo da Coragem. Elas não podem ser destruídas, mas Link pode empurrar blocos para as bloquear. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Existem apenas algumas Armadilhas de Lâmina que podem ser encontradas, as quais aparecem somente no Templo do Fogo. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword As Armadilhas de Lâmina aparecem exclusivamente no Desfiladeiro de Lanayru, quando Link está transportando uma Pedra do Espaço-Tempo para Lanayru, a fim de adquirir sua parte da "Canção do Herói". The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds As Armadilhas de Lâmina neste jogo são imóveis ou seguem caminhos pré-determinados. Elas aparecem principalmente nas masmorras, embora algumas aparecem em cavernas também. Aparições Não Canônicas Zelda's Adventure As Armadilhas de Lâmina fazem uma aparição em Zelda's Adventure. Elas são semelhantes as encontradas em outros jogos Zelda e são prateadas. Veja Também * Armadilha de Lâmina Gigante * Aerodisco * Stallord Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Phantoum Hourglass Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Skywar Sword Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds